logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Televisión Nacional de Chile
1969-1984 1969-1978 The first logo of Televisión Nacional de Chile consisted of the word TV in italics and above of the V, the word CHILE, also in italics and a font similar to Square721. These elements were bordered by a frame shaped in the outline of a bilinear television screen. This logo was in black and white (according to the television sets of the time), although in some documents of the time the T was black and V was gray. 1978–1984 After the arrival of color television in Chile in 1978, colors on the logo can be noticed: the letter T and the word CHILE ''were blue and the letter V was red. The logo was framed in a shape that simulates the tricolored outline of a television screen in blue, white and red (which are the colors of the national flag of Chile). 1984-1986 In 1984, Televisión Nacional changed its logo to a ribbon-like colored letter N with a tricolor band of colors blue, white and red that doubling in parts form the letter N, referring to "Nacional". 1984-1985 During 1984 and part of 1985 the logo would accompany the motto ''Televisión Nacional de Chile in Helvetica. 1985-1986 For 1985 the logo would be kept, but the motto was replaced with TVN, being the first time that name was used as part of the channel's logo. 1986-1990 1986-March 1990 The 1978 logo was reused, but in a new version and a different shade of blue, plus a different font for CHILE. March-November 1990 To commemorate the return of democracy in 1990, TVN slightly changed its logo, replacing the tricolor border with a similarly-shaped, rainbow-colored border to reflect the emblem of the Concertacion de Partidos por la Democracia, the party that won the 1988 elections. 1990-1996 1990-1993 In this logo, the word CHILE was replaced by a tri-color band with the same colors that represent the country, but the design of the letters T and V was changed, which become thin and white or gray. Also, the outlined television screen disappeared. 1993-1996 In 1993, the logo was redesigned, the letters T and V became dark gray, and its tricolor band (now bicolor) band becomes thicker. 1996–2004 The previous logo underwent a change: the letter N was added, the bicolor band extended until that letter, and the letter T appeared this time composed of two parts: the horizontal part matched to the height of the tricolor band, but in that band, the blue and red stripes become thicker and the white strip disappears. tvnlogo1996alt.png|Alternate logo, used mainly on printed media (Notice the T is not splitted) tvnlogo1996rojo.png|Main logo inside a red square, used mainly on TV promos for the website TVN.cl, and also used as a transition logo in late 2003 tvnlogo1996altrojo.png|Alternate logo inside a red square, used mainly for the website TVN.cl 2004-present 2004-2016 On Sunday, January 4, 2004, TVN changed logo, which consists of a red square containing the letters TVn in white, the letters T and V appear in capital letters, formed like a ligature and with round tips (whose design is similar to the logo of the Peruvian channel ATV), and the letter n in a typeface similar to the Segoe UI, the latter enlarged in such a way that it is the same size as the capital letters. logotvnchile.jpg|Variant (2004-2016) logotvncanalchile.png|Variant with slogan (2008-2016) tvn2004stacked.jpg|Logo with slogan, stacked variant (2008-2016) 2016-present On August 9, 2016 TVN redesigned its 2004 logo, with the corners rounded except for the top left corner. This rebranded was made by the Chilean agency Dios las cría. Tvnnosgustachile.jpg|Variant with second slogan (2016-present) tvn2016slogan08.png|Variant with 2008's slogan (2016-present) tvnslogan2017.png|Variant with slogan (2017) See also *TVN HD *Canal 24 Horas *TV Chile Category:Chile Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Santiago de Chile Category:Televisión Nacional de Chile Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:2004 Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:AIR-IAB Category:Flagship television channels